La Muerte y La Fresa: Destino Heredado
by ValK2
Summary: Final alternativo para la comunidad Ichirukista, inspirado en que los cap 685 & 686 son obra de Aizen y el fan art Dancing with Snow White y mas. / Y Aizen dijo: - Entonces Kazui se transformo en shinigami frente a Ichika, y asi la espada... - No te atrevas - interrumpio Urahara - no te atrevas a manchar la memoria de Kuchiki ni de Kurosaki. Su sacrificio no fue en vano.../ Editado
1. Muerte&Fresa:El Destino de Dos Almas I

Hola, he regresado no como había prometido, es decir con historias cortas bajo la línea temporal y argumental de mi primer fic Deathberry Forever.

Sin embargo tras el duelo y muchos comentarios leídos de distintos sitios dedicados al Ichiruki y para celebrar el día Internacional del Ichiruki (me encanta saber que se sigue estando unidos), decidí escribir una historia otra vez de final alternativo, dado el decepcionante capítulo 685 y 686, en mi opinión claro esta. Esto esta influenciado en el post de broma que muchos han manejado: todo es obra de Aizen y en el fan art de Dancing with Snow White, entre otros.

En fin espero que les agrade, trate de incluir a los personajes olvidados y sobre todo honrar las aparentemente últimas palabras de mi querido Urahara del capítulo 666.

Advertencias: conceptos desvirtuados, incoherentes, inventados y sin fundamento sólido (tal como el final de la historia XD ).

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo, por eso hizo lo que quiso. Yo soy solo una fan que de tener los derechos reescribiría el final e inmortalizaría el lazo especial de Rukia e Ichigo, vínculo que el mismo Kubo creó y en el que los ichirukistas creeremos por siempre y ningún canon oficial podrá igualar y hacer que sea echado en el olvido.

 **o o o**

LA MUERTE Y LA FRESA: EL DESTINO DE DOS ALMAS

 **o o o**

\- ... y mientras los adultos estarían inmersos en su frívola reunión, Kurosaki Kazui se transformaría en shinigami sorprendiendo a la pequeña Abarai Ichika - narró Aizen quien se encontraba inmovilizado en su silla - y así la espada...

\- No te atrevas - lo interrumpió evidentemente molesto Urahara, liberándose por fin de la hipnosis creada por el poderoso prisionero - no te atrevas a insinuar que esos niños de haber nacido, harían que la espada volviera a caer - y afligido añadió - no te atrevas a manchar la memoria de Kuchiki-san ni de Kurosaki-san.

\- Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, no quise reabrir tus viejas heridas - le dijo con cinismo - ¿aún te culpas por haber privado a esos dos de un futuro? - se aventuró a preguntarle el ex líder de los Espadas cuando vio que el otro mantenía la mirada agachada - es una lástima, ¿no lo crees? hubieran formado cada uno hermosas familias con sus respectivos eternos enamorados y el resto de sus amigos hubieran sido tan dichosos, tal como te lo mostré con mi bankai.

\- No me malinterpretes Aizen - respondió finalmente el inventor mirándolo - sin duda llevaré sobre mi consciencia el haberlos orillado a ese final y haberles arrebatado su futuro. Después de todo yo escogí ocultar la Hyogoku en Kuchiki-san y ella eligió a Kurosaki-san como su opuesto y complementario.

Pero te equivocas al insinuar que así podría haber sido su futuro, y es absurdo siquiera pensar que de haber sido así, ellos serian dichosos. Me sorprende darme cuenta que tan poco los conocías, a pesar de siempre tenerlos vigilados.

¿Kuchiki-san una irresponsable?, ¿Ichigo satisfecho con una vida ordinaria como humano? Bromeas, ¿no es así?. Por cierto, Sado-kun se juro nunca usar sus puños para su beneficio, Ishida-san no deseaba ser doctor, Inoue-san quería ser mucho más que una simple ama de casa, Isshin-san jamás abandonaría a sus hijas y... - hizo una pausa - podría seguir pero deduzco que te resulta irrelevante lo que a ellos hubiera hecho feliz.

\- Sin duda nada se te escapa Urahara, no me interesa en absoluto lo que les hubiera hecho feliz, es mi ilusión y yo creo lo que me plazca - contestó - pero debo añadir a mi favor que gracias a ti jamás lo sabremos... - enfatizó y el otro sólo suspiro.

\- No tiene caso seguir aquí, ya he prolongado demasiado tiempo esta visita aunque debo agradecer que me hayas mostrado como funciona tu bankai. Crear hipnosis que pueden ser consideradas como realidades absolutas, es un poder aterrador, enloquecería y destruiría a cualquiera, incluso haría que el mundo se conmocionara...

\- Lo sé, era suficiente usar mi shikai para manipularlos y doblegarlos a mi antojo, sólo me gusta ver el mundo arder - dijo arrogante mente mientras el otro se encaminaba a la salida - espero que vuelvas a visitarme pronto, aquí es muy aburrido y charlar contigo lo encuentro estimulante.

\- Para mí también lo es, hay ideas que comparto contigo, sin duda tu discurso sobre el coraje es digno de meditar. Hasta luego Aizen - se despidió dejando al otro solo en la inmensa y oscura celda.

"Te sorprendería saber que mi discurso sobre el Coraje, es el resultado de lo que presencie ese día" pensó Aizen trayendo a su memoria recuerdos de aquel día, sobre la derrota de Yhwach, su captura y el sacrificio de Rukia e Ichigo.

 **o o o**

Flashback

Zangetsu había sido blandida partiendo en dos al poderoso enemigo que se dispersaba, liberando por fin a Aizen que hasta hace poco había sido absorbido

Este último miraba como Ichigo se encontraba afectado por las palabras de Yhwach, mientras observaba espantado como su alrededor comenzaba a colapsar, aunque cambio de semblante cuando escuchó la voz de su preciada nakama.

\- Ichigo... lo llamó la pequeña shinigami.

\- Rukia - pronunció emocionado y luego añadió ligeramente molesto - ¡tonta! te pedí que no vinieras.

\- ¡Idiota! Estaba preocupada, por eso vine, para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien - le gritó ofendida -. Fuiste impulsivo al venir a aquí sin ningún plan sabiendo que clase de poder posee, ¿que no pusiste a atención a lo que nos repitió Ichibei sin cesar? Yhwach no puede ser destruido, solo sellado por un bankai muy poderoso.

\- Si, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente - le respondió irritado - pero ¿esperabas que me quedara cruzado de brazos cuando el amenazó con masacrarnos en nuestro mayor momento de felicidad?

\- Claro que no, pero juntos podríamos hacer más y lo sabes. Mira lo que sucede ahora - le reclamó la ojivioleta mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor - haz memoria, juntos podemos...

\- ¡No! - gritó enfadado el pelinaranja - esa opción tiene que ser la última, no voy a permitir que te suceda algo.

\- Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san - los nombró Orihime cuando llegó al lugar, junto con Chad. Les habló en un tono que sonaba a suplica para que pararan de discutir.

\- Amigos, yo... deben ayudar a Ishida y a Renji por favor - les pidió mientras señalaba en dirección de ellos, quienes se encontraban a distancia inconscientes.

\- De acuerdo - asintió Sado y se alejó con Orihime.

Ichigo y Rukia siguieron discutiendo hasta que la presencia de un Ichibei malherido los sobresalto.

\- ... lo lamento, sin el resto de la Guardia Real, me temo que ustedes dos son nuestra última esperanza... - les dijo cabizbajo.

\- Yo, yo podría intentarlo sola - hablo por fin la shinigami - no voy a permitir que Ichigo se ponga en riesgo...

\- Esas son mis líneas, Rukia - le reclamó de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, sus bankais son muy recientes y por separado no causarían algún impacto, pero unidos al complementarse, su poder se magnífica a tal grado que ningún otro bankai se le compararía... pero es su decisión - añadió con seriedad.

Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron miradas, Ichibei se los había dicho mientras entrenaban y vio por primera vez ejecutar sus bankais, los de ellos eran opuestos y complementarios que se podían volver uno solo, alcanzando un poder inimaginable que podía sellar a Yhwach y esta vez por toda la eternidad.

\- De acuerdo - dijeron al unisono sin dudar.

Se posicionaron uno frente al otro, alzando sus espadas, sin dejar de mirarse, justo a la altura del corazón del otro: Shirayuki rozaba el pecho de Ichigo y Zangetsu al de Rukia.

\- ¡Bankai!, ¡Hakka no Togame!/ ¡Tensa Zangetsu! - pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus bankais se activaron transformando su ropas y cabello, ella blanca como la nieve, él negro como la noche. La dos energías se expandieron formando un círculo y al chocar se mezclaron entre si: el reiatsu negro de Ichigo envolvió a Rukia y el blanco reiatsu de Rukia rodeó a Ichigo. Era un gigantesco Ying-Yang lo que se creó y que comenzó a unificar y a contener el poder de Yhwach y el poder robado del Reio.

De pronto un estruendo se escucho y hubo una explosión que hizo cesar toda esa energía. La nube que se formó, se disipó y en su lugar quedaron los dos jóvenes tendidos en el suelo siendo envueltos cada uno por el reiatsu del otro, quienes con gran esfuerzo trataron de alcanzar la mano del otro.

\- Ichigo/Rukia - dijeron por última vez mirándose a los ojos, fundiendo y haciendo uno solo el ocre con el violeta, el día y la noche, el sol y la luna. Entonces con las manos entrelazadas, exhalaron su último aliento.

Aizen, Urahara y los demás observaron aquello y atónitos vieron como se desvanecieron y se transformaron en partículas espirituales que se condensaron hasta formar una sola energía, una nueva gema, un nuevo rey espíritu.

Lo habían logrado, la destrucción se detuvo, el mundo estaba a salvo. Su sacrificio no había sido en vano. Su destino se había cumplido.

Fin del flashback.

 **o o o**

En la nueva mansión Shiba...

\- ¡Kukaku! - saludó Isshin cuando la vió sentada cerca del cañón pese que hacía frío y se abalanzó sobre ella, por lo que la morena lo frenó con un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡Primas, bienvenidas! - saludó efusivamente Kukaku a las mellizas ignorando al otro - me alegra tanto que hayan venido al fin.

\- Culpa a Urahara por eso, fue Tessai quien abrió un senkaimon especial para venir - dijo Yoruichi quien era acompañada por su hermano - tiempo de no vernos amiga.

\- Así es - sonrió de vuelta - vengan, comamos algo y platiquemos mientras comienza el eclipse - los invitó a pasar.

\- Gr-gracias - contestaron Yuzu y Karin un poco nerviosas tratando de sujetar al pervertido de Kon que luchaba por zafarse y lanzarse sobre la anfitriona.

\- Por cierto ¿y Ganju? - preguntó Isshin.

\- Esta entrenando con esos Fullbringers, nos alcanzará después. ¿Yoruichi? - le hablo cuando la vio dubitativa en la puerta.

\- Iré a buscar a Urahara, nos vemos al rato - se despidió mientras los otros entraban a la mansión.

 **o o o**

Mientras tanto en una zona abierta del Sereitei...

\- Capitán, no sea aburrido - se quejó Matsumoto cuando la regañaba Hitsugaya por dejar a media sus deberes - el trabajo nunca se acabará y seguirá allí, pero este eclipse solar no.

\- Tiene razón capitán - habló Kensei mientras Mashiro asentía - el trabajo puede esperar y pienso que es sano un descanso en medio de las reconstrucciones.

\- Así es. Es más, hasta Kuchiki y Fong les dieron la tarde a su escuadrón - señaló Hirako quien era seguido por Hinamori y Omaeda.

\- Lo que pasa es que Shinji es un holgazán - grito Hiyori.

\- ¡Soy capitán Hirako para ti! - le reclamó el rubio.

\- ¡Capitán holgazán! - respondió enfrascándose nuevamente en una tonta discusión.

\- Ellos no cambian - dijeron Rose, Risa y Love, fastidiados de que siguieran discutiendo como un par de niños.

\- Oye Matsumoto, ¿has visto a Iba y a Hisagi? -interumpió Renji.

\- No, pero imagino que deben estar presentando sus respetos a las tumbas de Komamura, Kira y Tousen.

\- Ya veo.

\- Hola Isane, que bueno que estas aquí- saludo gustosa a la futura capitana.

\- Sí, solo estaré aquí un momento, hay mucho por hacer en los cuarteles del escuadrón. Por cierto, ¿han visto han mi hermana Kiyone?

\- Sí, hace rato. Partió junto con Sentaro, Nanao y el capitán Kyoraku a las tumbas del capitán Ukitake y la capitana Unohana.

\- ¿Y esas flores Yamada? - pregunto Momo al verlo tan callado.

\- Son para el monumento del monte Sokyo.. digo el monte Ichiruki - se corrigió Hanataro.

\- Te acompañaré cuando el eclipse termine, hace tiempo que no paso por allí - dijo Renji - además hoy sería su cumpleaños.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Creen, ¿creen que sea correcto este tipo de reuniones? - preguntó Momo triste - no ha pasado ni un año desde esa batalla y aun falta mucho por reconstruir.

\- Correcto o no, lo ordenó Kyoraku - dijo seria Soi Fong.

\- Mas que eso, no podemos seguir lamentándonos por la partida de nuestros compañeros - habló Hitsugaya para consolar a su amiga.

\- Ninguno de ellos lo hubiera querido, tenemos que seguir adelante - mencionó Byakuya sorprendiendo a todos con su presencia - así honraremos sus memorias y su sacrificio.

Todos asintieron y guardaron un momento de silencio por los caídos.

 **o o o**

En otro lugar remoto...

\- Capitán Zaraki, ¿esta seguro que es por aquí? - preguntaron Ikkaku y Yuchimika.

\- ¡Te lo dije Yachiru!- le grito a la pelirrosa al saberse extraviado.

\- ¡No escuches al calvo, Ken-chan! -se defendió y el aludido se enfado.

\- Miren es Akon, quizás él nos ayude - sugirió Yuchimika al verlo a lo lejos junto con otros miembros del 12vo escuadrón.

\- Esta al otro extremo pero nos dirigimos hacia allá, podemos ir juntos - les ofreció.

\- ¿Y tu capitán, no vendrá?

\- No, sigue encerrado en su laboratorio trabajando para traer de vuelta a su hija.

\- Bien, vayámonos. Con suerte llegaremos a tiempo.

 **o o o**

Mientras tanto en el Hueco Mundo...

\- Harribel-sama ¿esta segura de que fue buena idea no acompañar a Nelliel ni a Pesche ni a Dondochakka al mundo humano? - le cuestionó Sun-Sun al verla tan tranquila.

\- Sí, no tenemos nada que hacer allí, este es nuestro mundo - le respondió.

\- Aun no puedo creer que ese bastardo se haya proclamado Rey de Hueco Mundo - mencionó con rabia Mila Rose.

\- Era natural, ahora Grimmjow es el mas fuerte en este lugar - le respondió la de cabellos rubios, mientras recordaba que habia sido el el que la liberara.

\- Harribel-sama podemos unir fuerzas con otros y derrocarlo - sugirió Apache.

\- No, las cosas son como deben ser.

Sus fracciones no dijeron más, solo se quedaron observando a la ex espada que miraba las ruinas de Las Noches.

 **o o o**

En el centro de Karakura...

\- ¿Donde esta mi Orihime? - preguntó con un puchero Chizuru.

\- No debe tardar - le contesóo Tatsuki mientras Michiru y Mahana conversaban entre sí cerca de ellas.

\- Me parece que Ishida iba a pasar por ella a la panadería - comento Mizuiro.

\- No me gusta - se quejó Asano - últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Eso es normal, Orihime es su modelo principal, como decirlo, su musa, creo que ahora trabajan para una próxima pasarela - justificó Tatsuki aunque en el fondo le alegraba, ya que Inoue parecía menos triste al lado del quincy.

\- Sigo sin creerlo - dijo Ryo K. - era el más listo de todo el instituto y eligió diseñador de modas.

\- Bueno, es lo que a él le gusta - habló en su defensa Chad.

\- Oye Sado-san ¿que tal vas con el programa de ayuda a los jóvenes victimas del bullying? - preguntó Mizuiro para desviar el tema.

\- Muy bien, incluso estamos tratando el cyber bullying - les contestó.

\- Eso suena bien. Es increíble como individuos te atacan por las redes sociales solo porque difieres de su opinión y... - Asano se calló cuando vio acercarse a una joven pelirrosa muy guapa.

\- Riruka y Yukio, que bueno que vinieron -habló Chad.

\- Hola, pues no teníamos mucho que hacer y además Orihime insistió - dijo Riruka.

\- Yo vine por que ella me obligó - se excusó Yukio y Chad sonrió cuando se unían a la conversación.

\- Por cierto, hay que ir planeando cuando nos volveremos a reunir - dijo Asano - la última vez fue hace como 6 meses a inicios del verano durante el eclipse lunar, ¿recuerdan?

\- Sí, fue agradable, pese a que era reciente lo de... lo de Ichigo - dijo Tatsuki a quién aun le dolía hablar sobre la muerte de su amigo.

Habían pasado casi 6 meses de aquel día, se habían reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ichigo, pese a que 2 semanas antes había sido el funeral que Isshin le organizó, pues no quiso que Kon ocupara el cuerpo de su hijo, ya que no tenía caso, el no volvería.

 **o o o**

Cerca del lugar...

\- Hola Ishida-kun, lamento haberte hecho esperar. Sólo que hubo muchos clientes y me quede a ayudar - dijo la linda muchacha.

\- Esta bien, llegaremos a tiempo - le dijo el quincy.

De pronto escucharon el aullido de un hollow. Estaban por ir a buscarlo cuando tres shinigamis conocidos les dijeron que ellos se encargarían, eran Kurumadani, Yuki y Ryunosuke.

\- A un lado, el gran Don Kanonji esta aquí para destruir a los malos espíritus - escucharon decir cerca a el celebre personaje de televisión, quien de inmediato se vio rodeado de fans quedando rezagado de la acción.

\- Mamá, vamos es Don Kanonji - dijo un chiquillo que al correr empujó a Orihime quien por fortuna fue atrapada por Ishida para no golpearse.

\- Disculpen a mi hijo - habló una mujer, que era la ex jefa de Ichigo y siguió de largo siguiendo a su hijo.

\- ¿Estas bien Inoue? - dijo sonrojado el muchacho y la soltó con cuidado - mejor nos vamos.

-S-sí, vayámonos - le dio la razón la joven.

 **o o o**

Entre tanto en la tienda de Urahara...

\- Oye Tessai, ¿aún falta mucho producto por contar? - pregunto Ururu.

\- Nos perderemos el eclipse - se quejó Jinta.

\- Pues tendremos que apresurarnos - les respondió el hombre.

\- Tessai, he terminado mi parte - anunció Hacchi.

\- Ahh, el jefe es cruel porque justo hoy quiso hacer inventario - se quejó otra vez Jinta, pero de nada sirvió. Tessai no los dejaría salir hasta terminar.

 **o o o**

De regreso en el Sereitei, en el antiguo monte Sokyoku...

\- ¡Achú! Creo que me enfermaré o alguien esta hablando mal de mí - dijo Urahara.

\- Así que estabas aquí- dijo su amiga, cuando lo encontró de pie ante el pilar blanco y negro que tenía grabado los nombres de Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Sabes Yoruichi, espero que se vuelvan a encontrar, merecían otro final tras todo lo que vivieron.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo escrito, escrito esta.

\- Entonces, solo nos queda recordar y nunca olvidar lo que hicieron por nosotros y nos dejaron - finalizó alzando la vista al cielo, porque el eclipse comenzaba.

Porque el mundo esta cambiando y cada vez que el Sol toca a la Luna, algo nuevo surge...

 **o o o**

 **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Muerte&Fresa:El Destino de Dos AlmasII

Hola, ya estoy de regreso con la segunda parte de la historia que se supone era one-shot (no me resistí y tuve que seguir). Espero que les agrade. Esta cortito, ya que divide esto. Así es, habrá tercera parte.

Advertencias: conceptos desvirtuados, incoherentes, inventados y sin fundamento sólido (tal como el final de la historia XD). Y algo telenovelesco, ya saben, tengo predilección por el drama.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo, por eso escribió ese final. Yo soy solo una fan, siempre fiel al Ichiruki.

o o o

 **LA MUERTE Y LA FRESA: EL DESTINO DE DOS ALMAS**

 **II**

El atardecer comenzaba a caer en el Sereitei, bañando con su luz el monumento erigido en memoria de Ichigo y Rukia, frente al cual Byakuya Kuchiki presentaba sus respetos, al igual que Urahara y Yoruichi.

Iluminado por los tenues rayos del sol, el capitán mostraba extrañamente una mirada de nostalgia, pues los recuerdos le invadían.

Justo allí, se había dado el enfrentamiento entre el altivo noble y el irreverente joven pelinaranja, quien a pesar de su inexperiencia, logró imponerse ante él, para salvar de una sentencia injusta a su hermana adoptiva.

Sin duda, siempre estaría agradecido con Ichigo, por hacerle frente y no rendirse, ni en esa ocasión cuando él se debatía internamente entre el deber y la promesa a su amada esposa, ni más tarde cuando dejó en sus manos el futuro de la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo necesitó de un héroe.

En cuanto a ella, sin duda la extrañaba, no importaba que no compartieran la misma sangre Rukia siempre sería su hermana, de la cual estaría orgulloso por su valentía y nobleza de corazón.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, no se percató como Yuzu y Karin se sonrojaron y se quedaron estáticas cuando lo vieron, que joven no lo haría, simplemente era demasiado apuesto el shinigami.

Por esa razón, Kukaku tuvo prácticamente que arrastrarlas para que se acercaran y depositaran las flores que llevaban para honrar a su hermano. Al más joven de los Shihouin le pareció gracioso.

El noble sólo les hizo una ligera reverencia para saludarlas cuando las vio ya a su lado y tomó una distancia considerable, cuando vio a Isshin aproximarse, no por rechazo, ya había superado como los demás la idea de su regreso, si no porque intuía que haría un escándalo como de costumbre. No se equivocó.

\- Mi valiente y viril hijo, mi adorada y hermosa tercera hija, ¡los extrañamos mucho! - gritaba haciendo exagerados ademanes.

-¡Nee-san, nee-san! - chillaba sin parar el peluche pervertido. Parecía que había un duelo de quien era más fastidioso.

\- Mi tío no cambia - suspiro Kukaku, quien sintió pena por sus primas por tener que aguantar a un padre tan infantil.

\- ¡Ay mis hijos! - comenzó a lloriquear - Eran tan jóvenes. ¡Que vida tan injusta! - dijo mientras se echaba al piso y hacía berrinche, mientras Ganju reía con disimulo por ello.

\- Tranquilízate viejo, o harás llorar a Yuzu también - le recriminó Karin mientras la castaña dejaba escapar algunos sollozos.

\- Sin duda los echamos de menos, pero es mejor recordarlos con alegría - comento Urahara con un mejor ánimo. Esto último le dio gusto a Yoruichi pues a mediación del eclipse vio preocupado a su amigo.

\- Pero es tan difícil, ¿te imaginas los nietos que me hubieran dado? Sin duda hubieran sido bellos y adorables. Hubieran heredado la fuerza y determinación de Ichigo y la inteligencia y valentía de Rukia – pronunció.

Todos se quedaron pasmados, ¿de verdad había dicho esas palabras frente a Byakuya?

No habían salido de ese asombro, cuando inconscientemente el líder del clan Kuchiki afirmó con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Los presentes se quedaron en shock.

Después de unos minutos tratando de recobrarse de la impresión, el ex capitán de la décima escuadra ya más calmado, solo Kon seguía llorando por su nee-san, intentó acercarse al noble para presentarle a sus hijas, ya que el no perdía sus esperanzas de emparentarse con los Kuchiki.

Por fortuna de las mellizas, Kukaku y Yoruichi lo interceptaron y les evitaron más vergüenza a las humanas.

\- ¿Capitán Kuchiki? - pronunció sorprendida Hinamori, quien decidió acompañar a Renji y a Hanataro para escapar de Rangiku - ¿como es que llego primero si nosotros partimos antes?- preguntó sin querer en voz alta.

\- Seguramente uso shunpo - le comentó Hitsugaya quien los siguió pues también huía de su teniente que lo estaba hostigando con comentarios absurdos - ¿Capitán Shiba? - dijo algo sorprendido.

\- Hola Toshiro, ¡que gusto verte! - dijo mientras corría a saludarlo aunque más bien su intención era abrazarlo pero el peliblanco lo esquivó y el otro fue a parar al suelo - por cierto que bonita es tu novia - le dijo en voz baja cuando se puso de pie.

\- ¿Usted también? - dijo molesto al tiempo en que le saltaba una venita por el coraje mezclado con la vergüenza - vendré otro día - anunció y se marchó.

\- Shiro-chan, ¡espera! - gritó Momo y se dispuso a seguirlo, no sin antes despedirse de los demás.

\- ¡Ah que bonito es el amor entre jóvenes! - dijo Isshin y viendo a esos dos no pudo recordar a los que se sacrificaron y truncaron su historia de amor por tan caprichoso sino - ¡Ichigo, Rukia!, ¡Mis nietos!

Ese hombre no tenía remedio. El resto prefirió ignorarlo.

o o o

\- E-es un pla-placer - contestó apenado Hanataro tan pronto Ganju lo presento ante los Kurosaki.

\- El gusto es nuestro - contesto Isshin - permíteme darte las gracias, te estaré en deuda por haber ayudado a mi hijo la primera vez que vino al Sereitei - añadió.

\- Yo-yo solo quise ser útil y ayudar en el rescate de Kuchiki-san - contesto aun nervioso.

\- ¡Vaya rescate! - soltó nostálgico Renji, recordando las pocas caballerosas maneras del pelinaranja, aunque bueno su amiga no fue precisamente una damisela en apuros.

\- Kurosaki-san estaba tan determinado - añadió el del cuarto escuadrón.

Entonces para su sorpresa, las mellizas le pidieron que les contara como había sido esa aventura. El otro dudo y miro al capitán Kuchiki como pidiendo permiso. Al no tener objeción, comenzó a narrarles.

De ratos intervenía entusiasmado Ganju, en otras Yoruichi y muy poco Renji.

Todos escuchaban atentos. A veces ponían cara de asombro, también de angustia y temor, otras de orgullo y alegría. Además hubo un momento en particular en que todos rieron, excepto Byakuya claro esta, cuando Yamada narró la parte del reencuentro en el puente y el lanzamiento desde el soporte destruido.

Casi al finalizar la historia, se le escapó el comentario de que pensó que esos dos eran más que amigos. Avergonzado, trato de componer la situación.

\- Disculpen, yo a veces malinterpreto las cosas. Creo que la falta de descanso me hace imaginar algo que no es. Como hoy, durante el eclipse, por un momento sentí el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san - confesó.

\- Más que imaginar cosas, debe ser nostalgia – comentó Urahara, aunque el también notó ese reiatsu, lo cual lo inquieto.

\- O tal vez fue una manera de saludarnos - mencionó Yuzu - si no me equivoco, hoy sería cumpleaños de Rukia-chan - completó sonriente. - Si eso debe ser, Ichigo hizo lo mismo hace 6 meses el día de su cumpleaños ¿lo recuerdas Karin?

\- Claro, te pusiste a llorar y no me dejaste ver a gusto el eclipse de luna - contestó con desdén su hermana.

Entonces, Urahara intercambio de inmediato la mirada con Isshin, y después miro de reojo a Byakuya. La misma idea cruzó por sus mentes y por separado llegaron a una misma conclusión.

\- Bueno, es hora de regresar y seguir conviviendo con mis queridas primas - dijo Kukaku - ustedes también son bienvenidos – les dijo a los demás - y tu Urahara, tienes que contarme como les va a esos muchachos, que alguna vez fueron mis huéspedes.

\- Cla-claro - contestó torpemente abandonando sus cavilaciones.

-Byakuya, ¿te nos unes? - trato de convencerlo la morena.

\- Gracias, pero tal vez en otra ocasión -contestó y partió del lugar. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad.

\- Espero que sea pronto - añadió la noble.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar quedando rezagados Urahara e Isshin.

\- Es demasiado pronto, ¿no crees? - añadió el padre de las mellizas.

\- Puede ser, pero después de todo, esos dos se merecen una segunda oportunidad - finalizó sin despegar la vista del monumento blanco y negro, ahora iluminado por la luz crepuscular.

o o o 

Horas mas tarde, en algún lugar del viejo continente...

\- Elizabeth Woodhouse - repitió educadamente el hombre de cabello corto azabache, vestido con un sencillo traje y abrigo gris oscuro - ¿puede indicarme su habitación por favor? - preguntó nuevamente tratando de ocultar su molestia, pues la joven enfermera embobada por su atractivo, no se concentraba.

\- Di-dijo ¿Woodhouse? - repitió perdiéndose en sus intensos ojos azules.

\- Sí, Elizabeth Woodhouse - volvió a decir con su varonil voz pero esta vez exasperado.

\- Déjelo señorita - dijo un hombre pelinegro de ojos verdes, igual de guapo pero mas sexy un tanto por su actitud relajada, cabello ligeramente largo, atuendo juvenil y tatuaje en el antebrazo que estaba descubierto - yo lo llevo.

\- ¿Black? Ya veo, fuiste tu quien la trajo - dijo ligeramente incómodo, pues ese tipo de nombre Christopher que tenía por vecino, era demasiado confianzudo para su gusto.

\- Así es, mi Marianne estaba con ella cuando comenzaron sus contracciones - le respondió mientras le indicaba el camino para llegar a la habitación de su esposa.

\- Gracias - contestó solemnemente el otro, quien en el fondo se sentía mal por no presenciar el nacimiento de su primogénita. ¿Porque justo ese día le había tocado salir fuera de la ciudad? Es cierto, necesitaban el dinero, ya que desde que se distanciara de su familia por casarse con su esposa, su economía se había complicado.

\- Vamos, quita esa cara - le dijo al verlo tan serio - lo importante es que ambas están sanas y después de todo ¿como ibas a adivinar que nacería mucho antes de tiempo? Lo mismo nos sucedió con nuestro hijo - le dijo para animarlo.

\- En eso tienes razón - admitió - pero de verdad anhelaba estar con Lizzie para apoyarla y recibir juntos a nuestra pequeña - confesó.

\- Eso ya no tiene remedio - le dijo mientras se detenía frente a la habitación y abría la puerta - pero puedes enmendarlo desde ahora y no perderte ningún otro momento importante. ¡Muchas felicidades William!, eres padre de una adorable bebé y esposo de una admirable mujer - le dijo sonriente mientras el otro estaba emocionado al ver a su menuda y delicada mujer recostada amamantando a su hija.

La escena que tuvo en frente William lo conmovió de sobremanera, pues sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas de felicidad. La última vez que le sucedió, fue el día de su boda, cuando la vio caminar al altar durante la sencilla ceremonia.

\- ¡Felicidades Will! - dijo la esposa del sexy ojiverde, una mujer alta, esbelta y muy bonita, quien sostenía en brazos a su bebé dormido, un varoncito de 6 meses de edad, de peculiar melena naranja.

\- Gra-gracias - apenas alcanzó a pronunciar, mientras se acercaba a donde su mujer. Tan pronto quedo a su lado, removió los cabellos también negros y depositó un beso en su frente con ternura.

\- Princesa, saluda a papá - dijo dulcemente Lizzie, mientras descubría un poco a la pequeña para que su padre la pudiera ver mejor.

Will, se quedo cautivado por la nena, parecía una muñequita de porcelana por su nívea piel que contrastaba con sus diminutos cabellos negros. Tenia una naricita y boquita tan adorables, herencia de su madre, pero lo mas hipnotizante eran sus bellos y extraordinarios ojos de un misterioso color violeta. Sin duda era preciosa.

\- ¡Tía Lizzie!- gritó alegremente una niña de 9 años que parecía una mini copia de Elizabeth, mientras una pareja de adultos, entrados en años, abrían la puerta de la habitación.

Eran los padres de Lizzie y su sobrina Harriet, quien hace más de 5 años había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de auto. Desde esa tragedia, Lizzie dejo de estudiar y se puso a trabajar de tiempo completo en el prestigioso buffet de la familia de William, para ayudarlos a su familia en la manutención, ya que su padre quien iba con los difuntos, y por fortuna sobrevivió, quedo incapacitado para seguir trabajando por una varios meses.

\- ¡Que hermosura! - dijo la mujer mayor cuando se acercaron a la cama.

\- Chris, creo que es hora de irnos - mencionó Marianne, después de unos minutos.

\- Si, además hay que seguir con la mudanza - respondió mientras tomaba la pañalera - con permiso, señor y señora Huxley un gusto verlos de nuevo – dijo para despedirse. 

\- Gracias Black - agradeció su futuro ex vecino.

\- De nada Woodhouse – contestó el otro.

\- ¡Hasta luego! - dijeron al unísono las jóvenes madres.

Esas dos sin duda se echarían de menos, pues se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en el último año, desde que resultaran vecinas en el modesto complejo habitacional, a pesar de la extraña rivalidad entre sus maridos. Eso no importaba, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ambas esperaban conservar algún tipo de contacto ahora que Marianne y Chris se mudaran al norte del país, por una mejor calidad de vida.

Sin embargo, la vida y el destino no se los permitió. No hasta después de un largo tiempo, en que sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar.

o o o

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	3. Muerte&Fresa:El Destino de Dos AlmasIII

Hola, estoy de vuelta con la última parte, lo sé me he demorado demasiado, pero he de confesar que estaba indecisa de en que época situar el final y sinceramente estaba desanimada por las últimas noticias en relación a Bleach.

En fin, espero sea de su agrado.

Advertencias: algo de OC, conceptos desvirtuados, incoherentes, inventados y sin fundamento sólido (tal como el final de la historia a mí parecer).

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo, yo solo soy una fan que busca brindarle una lectura agradable a los ichirukistas.

 **o o o**

LA MUERTE Y LA FRESA: EL DESTINO DE DOS ALMAS III

 **o o o**

9 Años después...

Isshin se encontraba como de costumbre de visita en el Sereitei, para ser precisos en la mansión de los Shiba, quienes habían recobrado su estatus desde hace 7 años, debido al reconocimiento de los actos heroicos del alguna vez shinigami sustituto y el matrimonio ventajoso de Ganju con una joven de cuna noble.

El ex capitán, observaba atento como Kukaku jugaba con su sobrino, un niño que aparentaba apenas un año aunque había nacido hace 5. Tanto la mujer y el niño tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ante aquella escena, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por sus hijas, las extrañaba demasiado desde que se mudaran y abandonaran Karakura.

Esto porque Karin, quien había optado por una carrera profesional en el balón pie, había tomado la decisión de mudarse a España a continuar su sueño. Yuzu quien no sabía estar sin ella, la siguió con el pretexto de estudiar una maestría. Hacía 2 dos años de eso.

\- ¡Vaya! tus padres si que se están demorando - le dijo su tía al pequeño Kai, quien literalmente era, para su fortuna, el vivo retrato de su madre, salvo por los ojos verdes e inconfundibles pestañas de los Shiba - pero no importa, soy feliz de cuidarte - añadio con ternura y sinceridad.

\- Seguramente deben de andar por alli, buscandole una hermanita - dijo pícaramente el hombre.

\- Si es el caso, espero que se parezca a su madre o a mí - dijo burlona e Isshin también rió.

\- ¿Tu no has pensado en tener los tuyos sobrina?, ¿en formar una familia? - se aventuró a preguntarle.

\- Creo que no es para mí, prefiero ser la tía consentidora - se limitó a contestar.

\- Ahora dices eso, mira a Yoruichi - comentó Isshin.

\- Lo sé, pensé que pasarían al menos otros 50 años antes de que esos dos se animaran a dar el gran paso.

\- Si nadie se lo esperaba.

En efecto, 11 meses después de aquella reunión, Urahara se le declaró a su fiel amiga y le propuso matrimonio. Al principio ella vacilante se negó, pero tras muchos ruegos e innumerables muestras de cariño y amor, Yoruichi aceptó.

5 años mas tarde de la boda, optaron por recorrer el mundo, dejando la tienda a cargo de Tessai y Hacchi, pues querían disfrutar de su amor.

En el último año, después de merodear por toda Asia y América, la feliz pareja había optado por visitar las principales ciudades Europeas.

Aunque no duraban más de un mes en el mismo lugar, estaban prolongando la estancia en la cosmopolita ciudad de Londres. Ella no objetó, pues apostaba de que había una buena razón para ello y estaba en lo correcto, Urahara movido extrañamente por la intuición eligió el lugar para residir indefinidamente. 

**o o o**

En Londres, el clima era delicioso, permitiéndoles a todos gozar del domingo, en particular a los niños de disfrutar de su último día de descanso antes de regresar a clases tras sus vacaciones de pascua.

El célebre parque de la ciudad, donde se llevaría acabo el festival familiar de primavera, estaba repleto, obligando a un hombre pelinegro seguido por su esposa, su hija y su sobrina, a caminar con suma dificultad entre la multitud.

William Woodhouse se preguntaba como es que había terminado cediendo ante su esposa, claramente el no era partidario de eventos masivos, y su hija, que era una chiquilla bastante solitaria y taciturna, se sentía incomoda entre tanta gente al igual que el, mientras su sobrina Harriet seguramente hubiera preferido salir de compras o al cine con sus amigas.

Pero ¿quien podría ganarle a Lizzie con los sinnúmeros de argumentos que uso a su favor? Ella era muy convincente y por eso los arrastro a aquel lugar, ya que ella añoraba asistir, en especial por el espectáculo musical que se brindaría y adoraba ver lo colorido del parque.

Gracias a esto último su hija, ya que ella también disfrutaba de la música clásica y caminar entre los verdes campos, no se vio en la necesidad de fingir alguna dolencia como solía hacer para evitar ir a lugares a los que no le agradaban.

Así es, la pequeña tenía dotes de actriz y poseía tan buena imaginación que a veces solía tomarles el pelo a sus padres, maestros y a desconocidos, para salirse con la suya, inventando cada historia.

Ya estaban instalados en un buen lugar, cuando a su hija se le apeteció un helado, así que para complacerla a Will no le quedo de otra que mezclarse nuevamente con la gente, para acompañarla.

Estaba por seguir su turno, cuando un niño de peculiar cabellera naranja se metió en la fila, ignorando su violácea e inquisitiva mirada.

\- Quiero uno de chocolate - pidió de manera correcta el niño a pesar de la pinta de maleante por su ceño fruncido.

\- Oye zanahoria viviente ¡es mi turno! - interrumpió la chiquilla, sorprendiendo al viejecillo de los helados que no se esperaba que tan dulce niña tuviera aquel tono tan mandón en la voz.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿A quien le dijiste zanahoria, enana? - preguntó molesto el niño de ojos color ocre.

\- ¡A ti!, sigo yo en la fila - contesto altiva la pelinegra.

\- Como iba a saberlo si eres tan diminuta y apenas te puedo ver - dijo sin miramientos.

\- ¿Que dijiste? - cuestionó molesta.

Los demás niños que estaban formados, se alejaron asustados esos dos echaban chispas mientras discutían acaloradamente

\- Ni-ños ya no tengo más helado de chocolate - dijo el vendedor algo nervioso.

\- ¡¿Que?! - gritaron los dos haciendo que sus respectivos padres se acercaran.

\- ¡Es tu culpa, clon Weasley! - lo acusó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¡Claro que no, hobbit! - le replicó imitándola en el gesto.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Will y Chris a sus hijos.

\- ¿Black? - alcanó a decir sorprendido Will.

\- Sí, el mismo Woodhouse - contestó sonriente Chris cuando lo reconoció.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraban todos reunidos en el mismo lugar intercambiando saludos. Marianne y Lizzie eran las más dichosas ante aquel inesperado reencuentro.

\- Vaya es realmente preciosa - dijo Marianne quien aun conservaba su jovialidad de antaño - es igualita a ti salvo por la mirada, es muy parecida a la de tu marido.

\- Sí, es lo que todos nos dicen – aceptó orgullosa la otra mujer - y que decir de tu hijo es todo un galán, es idéntico a tu esposo, excepto por el color de ojos y cabello, claro esta.

\- Si, tendré que espantarle a las admiradoras en un par de años, con eso de que toca la guitarra y tiene la idea de formar una banda, estará rodeado de fans que griten su nombre sin cesar.

\- ¿De veras? No me lo imaginaba, tiene mas pinta de deportista.

\- También es muy bueno, todos los entrenadores se lo disputan para que juegue con su equipo - presumió Chris.

\- Pues nuestra hija, siempre participa en obras escolares sobre todo en musicales y todas las críticas son halagadoras - dijo Will que no se iba a quedar atrás. 

Los niños solo quisieron desaparecer al sentirse algo avergonzados por la actitud de sus padres.

\- Ya va a comenzar - les comentó Harriet para que guardaran silencio, dirigiéndose a los adultos pues los niños seguían molestos y no habían vuelto a hablar. 

**o o o** **  
**

55 minutos mas tarde el show había concluido y dado que eran apenas las 7 optaron por caminar y seguir charlando para ponerse al día, mientras disfrutaban de un hermoso panorama.

De esta manera, se enteraron que Christopher había dejado la docencia y se dedicaba a dar charlas motivacionales, recorriendo así las ciudades más importantes de Reino Unido.

Sin embargo, para pasar más tiempo con su familia, Chris había aceptado una oferta de trabajo en Londres como conductor de un programa donde trataría temas similares, a la par que escribía su primer libro.

Mientras tanto, Marianne aun seguía impartiendo clases de idiomas.

Por su parte, los Woodhouse les comentaron que su situación había mejorado bastante desde que Will se reconciliara con sus padres, quienes adoraban a su nieta.

Y ya que los Huxley, ahora ya jubilados optaron por mudarse al campo, Harriet vivía con ellos, mientras Lizzie concluía los estudios de diseño grafico que había retomado hace apenas unos meses.

\- Mira papa, la rueda de la fortuna de la que te conté, ¿puedo subir? - pregunto la niña.

\- Sí, pero que tu prima te acompañe - le contestó su madre.

\- Esta demasiado alta, me voy a marear - dijo Harriet.

\- Hijo, ¿te gustaría subir también? - le preguntó Marianne a su hijo.

\- Me da igual - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Seguramente te da miedo - lo retó la niña.

\- Por su puesto que no - contestó el aludido.

Así los dos se formaron en la fila mientras sus padres quedaron a una distancia considerable para observarlos.

Estando formados, unos chicos mayores que estaban delante de ellos, comenzaron a burlarse, de ella por su estatura y de él por el color de su cabello. Él los ignoró, pero ella irritada dijo fingiendo seriedad:

\- El anterior encargado de la rueda murió de un infarto, dicen que fue por culpa de unos niños escandalosos sin cerebro que lo hicieron enojar. Por eso cuando ve a gente así, la rueda comienza a fallar.

\- Que boba historia - se burlaron.

\- Allá tu si no me crees, fue lo que el viejo Barry me dijo - les anuncio señalando a los controles cuando se encendieron varios botones sin que nadie los oprimiera.

Los chiquillos se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

\- Que mentirosa - la acuso el hijo de los Black.

\- Es verdad, el dijo que murió de un infarto - se defendió.

\- Lo sé, lo escuché, pero él no pondría en peligro a nadie por mas pesados que fueran en la fila - añadio mientras el fantasma de un viejito amable asentía con la cabeza.

\- Espera ¿dijiste que lo escuchaste? ¿Acaso puedes ver fantasmas? - le interrogó mientras se acercaba y lo veía con curiosidad.

\- Bueno yo sólo los escucho a veces y veo sólo manchas borrosas - contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

\- Ya veo, definitivamente eres raro - concluyó.

\- ¡Pero que dices! ¿Cómo me llamas raro si tú también ves fantasmas?

\- Sí, pero yo los veo con claridad.

\- Bah, ¡eres una tonta!

\- ¡No me llames tonta! - dijo y le dió un puntapié.

\- Ustedes dos, ¿van a subir o no? - les dijo el operador de la atracción.

\- ¡Si! - contestaron, dejando de lado su pelea.

Estaban por tomar su lugar cuando, la hija de los Woodhouse tropezó.

Al verla en el suelo el otro, muy a su pesar le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella al principio indecisa, termino tomando su mano.

Entonces sintieron una extraña energía recorrer su ser, esto los obligo a verse directamente a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante y sólo cuando desviaron su mirada el reloj comenzó de nuevo a avanzar.

Tras el momento incómodo, subieron al juego. Tardaron diez minutos para llegar a la cima y tener frente a ellos la impresionante vista del parque iluminado por coloridas luces. Lucía espectacular el panorama. Ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa que termino por contagiarlo a él.

De pronto un aullido estremecedor irrumpió la quietud pero al parecer ellos fueron los únicos en escucharlo, pues los demás seguían como si nada. El la miro pidiéndole que no se asustara y ella le dio a entender de que no tenia miedo.

Con una segunda mirada, acordaron que nada malo les sucedería si permanecían juntos confiando en el otro.

5 minutos mas tarde ya estaban en tierra y justo cuando se disponían a bajar y regresar con sus padres, un temblor sacudió el parque. Los gritos de la multitud se hicieron presentes.

Otro temblor y un par de explosiones fueron lo que propiciaron la histeria colectiva haciendo que los visitantes empezaran a correr, por lo que los niños se tomaron de las manos nuevamente y aguardaron lo peor.

Sus padres intentaron acercarse para protegerlos pero era tarde, en un santiamén la gente los arrastró al lado opuesto.

Los temblores continuaron y cerca de ellos una atracción se vino abajo, una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar.

\- ¡Papá, mamá!- gritó la niña pero el recién conocido la detuvo.

\- Espera ¿Qué es eso? - le dijo señalando a las espantosas criaturas fantasmales que se dirigían hacia ellos y los estaban rodeando.

Unas luces rosas en formas de pétalos de cerezo cortaron en miles de pedazos a algunas de ellas mientras unas llamas reducieron a cenizas al resto.

 **Flashback.**

\- ¿Capitán Kuchiki, Ex capitán Shiba... - dijo Kyoraku cuando vio a los dos frente al monumento Ichiruki - también lo sintieron?

\- Si, dos grandes reiatsus vibraron y provinieron de aquí - contesto Isshin y el otro noble asintió.

\- Capitán Comandante – interrumpió Nanao - el teniente Akon reporta que la misma energía se percibió en la ciudad de Londres, y de inmediato se concentraron varios hollows en la zona.

\- Hay que ir a averiguar de que se trata.

\- Me adelantaré - habló por fin Byakuya.

\- Te acompaño - insistió Isshin.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

\- ¿Ves algo Shiba? - preguntó el capitán de la sexta división, pero no hubo respuesta.

Isshin estaba enmudecido al ver entre los humanos un rostro familiar.

\- ¿Ka... Kaien? - alcanzó a pronunciar.

\- ¿Estás bien Marianne? - habló con dificultad Chris sin notar la presencia de Isshin.

\- Te-tenemos que encontrarlo – respondió su esposa, preocupada por su hijo.

\- Si, tranquila lo hallaremos.

\- Harriet, Harriet - repetía con desesperación muy cerca Lizzie, al lado de su sobrina que estaba inconsciente.

\- Aún tiene pulso - dijo Will - espera aquí, iré por ayuda y la traeré de vuelta.

\- ¡Despierta Harriet! - grito la mujer haciendo que Byakuya se volviera hacia ellos. Entonces quedo en shock al ver espíritu de la joven admirar la escena entre sollozos. Su cadena estaba intacta, aun había esperanza.

\- Hisana... - dijo Byakuya y ella lo miró. Innumerables memorias vinieron a su mente.

Estando los hombres distraídos no se percataron como una garganta se abría justo arriba de los indefensos niños.

Una energía comenzó a formarse entre las fauces de la feroz criatura y sin más la lanzó en su contra.

Ambos se abrazaron esperando el ataque pero lo que hubo fueron destellos rojos carmesí. Uno formando un escudo frente a ellos para protegerlos y otro para destruir al monstruo.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso estuvo cerca - dijo un rubio con sombrero de rayas que le cubría los ojos.

\- ¿Quien eres? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al pelinaranja.

\- Un atractivo y humilde hombre de negocios felizmente casado - dijo alegremente.

\- Muy gracioso, queremos saber tu nombre - habló esta vez la pelinegra.

\- Pero que niños tan maleducados, ¿no van a darme las gracias? - dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

\- ¡Gracias! - respondieron al unísono.

\- ¿Nos puedes ayudar a encontrar a nuestras familias? - pidió la niña.

\- Claro, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarlos - dijo de inmediato - es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Pero no se preocupen, ellos están bien, sólo que nos costara trabajo cruzar al otro lado por estos destrozos. 

Bien, hay que ir con ellos- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo los infantes.

\- Y ¿que eran esas cosas? - volvió a hablar el niño.

\- Hollows, almas en penas cuyo dolor u odio los llevo a convertirse en espantosas criaturas que devoran almas.

\- ¡¿Hollows?!

\- Sí, hollows…. por cierto, no se sus nombres.

\- Yo... soy Alexander Black.

\- Y mi nombre es Lucille Woodhouse.

\- Un gusto conocerlos - dijo sonriente quitándose el sombrero mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

\- Y... ¿tú eres? - cuestionaron otra vez.

\- Me llamo Kisuke Urahara y soy un shinigami, ¿alguna vez han escuchado hablar de ellos?

\- ¡¿Shini...gamis?! - exclamaron incrédulos, ignorando el destino que les aguardaba.

Porque una vez mas la espada cayó...

 **o o o** **  
**

Gracias por seguir leyendo y llegar hasta el final de esta historia de final alternativo.

No lo olviden, ¡We are Ichiruki! 


End file.
